


Hiccups

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First ending has:, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Endings, Pre-Slash, Second ending has:, they have sex is basically what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has the hiccups. Carolyn is endlessly amused, Arthur keeps trying to be helpful with cures he found on the internet, and Martin ends up saving the day. (Note: There are two endings. Second ending is NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky outside was blue, sun shining and mildly cloudy. Birds were singing, a breeze was blowing, the noise of the ground crew working was faint, and yet it was another day of stand-by. Another day of no flying, another day working indoors. The four members of MJN currently sat in the portakabin, each diligently working on their own tasks.

“ _Hic_ ”

Martin's eyes widened, and he lifted his head, snapping his gaze around to hone in on the desk next to his. 

“ _Hic_ ”

Douglas, _Douglas Richardson_ , had the hiccups. Martin blinked owlishly. Douglas was glaring down mutinously at his desk, a scowl on his face, as he tried to be as discreet as possible with his current affliction. Considering the current lack of noise in the portakabin, he wasn't having much success.

The sound was soft, nothing more than a quick small disruption, but it was so unexpected, all attention had turned to Douglas. He resolutely refused to look at anyone.  
Another ' _Hic_ ' erupted, and Carolyn snickered. Douglas' head shot up to glare at the CEO, but Carolyn smirked like a cat who had caught the canary. 

“Goodness, Douglas, don't you sound ridiculous.”

“How incredibly helpful of you ( _hic_ ) to point that out, Carolyn.”

The retort was drawled out with Douglas' usual sarcasm, and would've been a fine comeback, if a hiccup hadn't interrupted the middle of the sentence. Carolyn's amusement clearly increased, and Douglas' ire rose a notch in response. The two engaged in a glaring contest, though it was more of Douglas glaring and Carolyn smirking tauntingly.

Arthur, at this point, promptly cut in as he popped up between them, his mobile in his hand, and an eager expression on his face. Douglas immediately looked wary.

“Look, Douglas!” Arthur exclaimed cheerily, waving his phone in the air. “I've found a bunch of cures for hiccups on the web!”

“I do _not_ have hiccups.” Douglas growled derisively, even as a soft 'hic' punctuated the statement. 

“Oh. Umm, ok, well I still found some things that might help you with the...not-hiccups.” 

Douglas huffed, looking ready to further protest, but another hiccup had him sighing in exasperation and giving Arthur a 'go ahead' gesture.

Arthur glanced down at his mobile's screen, reading off the first entry he found.

“Well, it says here, you could try drinking water?”

Douglas rolled his eyes. “I've been drinking water all day. Hasn't helped me yet.”

Arthur frowned determinedly, returning attention to the website, as Carolyn perched nearby, delighting in what she considered quality entertainment. Martin had risen from his own desk and come to stand behind Douglas. 

Arthur suddenly dashed for the counter, opening a cupboard and beginning to search around.

“Arthur, what are you looking for?”

“The sugar, Mum!”

“What on earth for?”

“As another cure! It says a spoonful of sugar. Like in Mary Poppins?”

Carolyn glanced at Douglas, laughter in her eyes, and Douglas grimaced. He liked sweet things, but not quite to that extent, hardly wanting to be ingesting an entire spoonful of raw sugar. Still, as the ever persistent hiccups remained, he knew he'd try nearly anything to get rid of them. Douglas sighed deeply.

“Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose.”

Carolyn had herself a good laugh at the look on his face after the spoonful, as Martin smothered his own laughter behind his hand.

=

“Hmmm, have you tried eating peanut butter?”

“Where exactly am I supposed to acquire peanut butter?”

“We have some here!”

“Oh god no, Arthur, that's long since out of date.”

“Oh, is it, Skip?”

“In that case, ( _hic_ ) I'll pass.”

=

Martin, at this point, had snagged the phone from Arthur, who had been darting around the portakabin searching for other things that might help.

“Holding your breath?”

“Mmm, no. First thing I tried.”

Martin shrugged, looking at the screen. He paused for a second, something he read catching his attention. He glanced up at Douglas, face flushing the faintest bit of red, and Douglas raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Martin waved a hand dismissively.

=

“'Pull hard on your tongue'?” Martin read off, a questioning lilt in his voice.

The face Douglas made was enough to make Martin keep scrolling.

=

“Ummmm...” Arthur tilted his head as he scrolled on his mobile, now returned to him, brows furrowed in concentration. They had ticked off a number of the suggested cures already, and he was searching for ones they hadn't tried through the multitude of answers found online. Carolyn peered briefly at the screen. She smirked.

“It says tickling sometimes work.”

Douglas scowled heavily.

“( _hic_ ) I'm not ticklish.”

Unseen behind Douglas, Martin's lips twitched into a brief knowing smile. 

=

“Ooh, this person says to try biting a lemon.”

“A lemon?”

Martin snorted. “A lemon, you know, the citrus fruit? Perhaps you have one in your emergency citrus pocket?”

Douglas shot him a glare, and Martin gave him a mock-innocent smile in return.

“Fine. Arthur hand me that lemon by the wall chart. ( _hic_ ) It's no longer in play.”

Douglas cut the lemon open, biting into a slice and grimacing at the taste. There was a brief period of silence, as they all waited, before a sharp hiccup had Carolyn snorting, Arthur pouting, and Martin giving Douglas a placating smile as the first officer scowled heavily down at the fruit in his hand. 

=

Douglas sighed, his annoyance having steadily melted into tired resignation. Even Carolyn, though still amused, had let up as the day progressed, and Douglas was still sprinkling his speech with hiccups. 

“Anything else ( _hic_ ) from the wisdom of the world wide web, Arthur?”

“Well, there's drinking from the far side of a glass, breathing into a paper bag, hot sauce...”

“None of those sound like they'd work any better than the rest.” Martin pointed out reasonably.

He was the most sympathetic of the people present, and hardly wanted to subject Douglas to anymore of the supposed cures. Arthur stared at his phone sadly, clearly upset at not having been helpful. He scanned the site again, and hesitantly brought up one last cure they could try.

“Well, there's always surprise?”

“Surprise?” Douglas asked sardonically.

“Yeah, one of us could surprise you!” 

Some of Arthur's enthusiasm had apparently returned, and he bounced to stand in front of Douglas. 

“And how, pray tell, would you do that?”

“You know, like...BOO!”

Upon yelling 'BOO', Arthur had leaned in close, raised his voice, and thrown his arms outward, attempting to be somewhat frightening. Douglas sat unmoved, slowly raising an eyebrow at Arthur. Arthur took his failure in stride, but as he looked to be gearing up to make another attempt, Douglas quickly spoke up.

“None of you ( _hic_ ) are capable of surprising me.”

“Is that right?”

Douglas tilted his head to glance up at Martin as he heard the inquiry, an incredulous look on his face.

“Yes.” Douglas drawled assuredly. “Least of all you, captain.”

Martin continued to shift closer to Douglas, grinning, undeterred. 

“On the contrary, I think I can.”

“Really? ( _hic_ ) And how do you propose to do th-”

Douglas was abruptly cut off, when his chair was jerked backwards with enough force to lift his feet off the ground. He jolted in shock as his balance was suddenly uprooted, but before he could register his suddenly precarious position, Martin had swooped down to thoroughly snog him. 

' _Well this is new_ ' Douglas absently thought. The kiss was warm and sweet, and Douglas soon felt his mind going hazy, even as he kissed back. He vaguely registered the building need for air, and the exclamations of what he assumed were Carolyn and Arthur, too lost in the incredibly captivating feel of Martin's mouth on his own. Too soon, in his opinion, Douglas felt Martin pulling away, and nearly whimpered at the loss, even as he sucked in much needed air. At some point, Douglas realized he must have closed his eyes, and he blinked them open to meet the uncharacteristically smug face of Martin. 

Douglas felt his chair settle back on the ground, and took a moment to kick his brain back into gear. He could hear Carolyn making some half-hearted disparaging remark to Martin, and Arthur exclaiming 'brilliant!', but it took a second to get himself back into awareness enough to pay attention. Douglas inhaled deeply, before turning to Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 2 for the fluffy ending. Chapter 3 for the nsfw ending.


	2. Ending 1

“What was that?” Douglas asked, just a tad breathlessly.

Martin grinned at him, a pleased gleam in his eye.

“A cure that worked.”

Douglas blinked as he realized his hiccups were gone. Annoying as they had been, some part of him was a little bit grateful for the unexpected bout, having led him to a rather mind-blowing first kiss with his captain. A slow smile spread over his face, and he saw the answering smile from Martin, full of promises of things to come.


	3. Ending 2

“What happened to no PDA at work?”

“Changed my mind.” Martin said casually, shrugging.

“What, just to prove me wrong?”

“Perhaps. Worked though, didn't it?”

Douglas huffed out a laugh as he realized his hiccups were indeed gone. He grinned at Martin, who grinned back, and they turned to face Arthur, who was loudly asking how long they had been together and why he hadn't been told.

=

Hours later, Douglas shuffled miserably in the door of Martin's flat, glaring at the ground. Another round of hiccups had sprung up in the car, and he couldn't be more annoyed about it. Martin followed after him, a look of sympathy on his face. They dumped their keys on the side table, discarding shoes and jackets as they headed for the bedroom, eventually coming to stand in front of the closet.

Douglas sulked, making no move to further undress, and glaring at the row of clothing as he continued to hiccup into the silence of the room. Martin's eyes softened, stepping up beside Douglas, and nudging him until he met his gaze.

“Come here.” Martin murmured, pulling Douglas close.

He began to gently tug off Douglas' clothes, removing his tie, his shirt, his belt. 

“Did you know,” Martin began conversationally, “that as I was reading up on hiccups cures, I found another interesting one.”

“Oh ( _hic_ ), really?”

Martin smiled, hooking his fingers in Douglas' belt loops.

“Yes. It wasn't something I was about to bring up at the airfield, though. It's a bit more...private.”

“What was it, then?”

“Mmm, well, according to the internet, one cure for hiccups is...an orgasm.”

Douglas blinked in surprise, before he smirked.

“Is that right?” He purred suggestively, dipping his head to kiss at Martin's neck.

“And do you ( _hic_ ) plan on helping me try this particular cure as well?”

“Well, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't.”

Martin's hands raked up Douglas' back, sliding into his hair and tugging lightly on the strands. Douglas gave a low groan from where he was currently leaving his mark at Martin's shoulder. His hands dragged over Martin's shirt, settling on his hips, and tugging them closer. Martin stretched up to press their lips together, and Douglas was only too happy to deepen the kiss. Douglas let his eyes close, trying very hard to ignore the jump in his chest from the hiccup that had just tried to escape, and concentrated on the feel of Martin's mouth moving against his. He barely registered that Martin had been walking him backwards a few steps until, with a small push from Martin, Douglas toppled back on to the mattress, Martin following him down.

Douglas let out a small yelp, followed by a ' _hic_ ', and shot a glare at Martin. Martin grinned down at Douglas from where he was perched on his stomach, straddling him.

“I knew you were going to do that.”

“Really? That noise you made when we landed said differently.”

“I'm going to make you pay for that.” Douglas grumbled, mock-seriously. 

“Big words from someone pinned to the bed.”

Douglas snorted, dropping the pretense as he gave Martin a sultry smirk, his eyes half-lidded with an invitation. 

“Mmm, yes, you do seem to have me at a disadvantage. Tell me, captain, are you planning on having your wicked way with me?”

The sudden ' _hic_ ' that Douglas let loose after his question abruptly broke the tension. Martin bent down and buried his face in Douglas' chest, barely muffling his laughter, as Douglas slung an arm over his eyes, groaning in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. 

“Martin, if an orgasm has even a slight chance of working, please, release me from this torment.”

Martin, still laughing lightly, settled himself to lie on top of Douglas so they were chest-to-chest. He gazed down at Douglas, eyes crinkled with mirth. 

“Your wish is my command.”

Martin started by bending his head to capture Douglas' lips in a kiss, which soon turned heated, and had Martin shifting and grinding against his partner. The heat was building steadily, the low burn of arousal coursing it's way through both of them, as Martin circled his hips against Douglas. Douglas slid his hands over Martin's back, dragging his fingers over shoulder blades, spine, and hips and back up again. Martin bucked slightly against him, and Douglas let his hands glide down to rest on Martin's arse, caressing the surface before giving it a squeeze. In response, Martin thrust against him harder, the friction sending a spike of pleasure through Douglas. He breathed in deeply, feeling himself edging closer-

-and suddenly hiccuped.

Douglas let his head fall back on to the mattress in frustration. He could feel the release of climax starting to fade away as the mood was thoroughly interrupted, but Martin, despite having stopped to giggle hysterically at Douglas' plight, began shifting again. 

Still shaking with laughter, Martin rolled his body against Douglas, sending a delightful sensation up Douglas' spine. Another hiccup burst forth, and Martin laughed again, but this time they were positioned in such a way that the vibration only increased the pleasure. Douglas felt Martin take them both in hand, having reached down between them, and he felt himself headed towards climax once again. With his body languishing in the enjoyable sensations and his mind in a comfortable haze, Douglas couldn't help but to finally find the humor in the situation as well. He started laughing with Martin. 

He let one hand slide into Martin's hair, dragging around to cup his jaw and pulling them together in a kiss. He could feel Martin smiling, and felt his shoulders start to shake when a hiccup jolted them both. They broke off the kiss, breathless and giggling, and _oh_.

Douglas arched his back, finally at the precipice, Martin's clever hands and mouth and body having done their work even despite the intermittent hiccups distracting them. One final stroke from Martin had him over the edge, and he released with a long rough exhale. Douglas dropped boneless to the bed, utterly spent, and Martin collapsed with him, having hit his own climax right after Douglas. 

They lay together, limbs tangled, sweaty and tired, but feeling completely content. Martin dragged his arms up to fold together on Douglas' chest, using them to prop up his chin. He gave Douglas a lazy grin.

“What?”

“Your hiccups are gone.”

Douglas blinked, realizing with relief that Martin was right, and silently hoped they would be gone for good this time. He allowed himself to give a satisfied smile.

“So they are. Looks like 'orgasm' was the successful cure of the lot.”

“Mmm. Next time one of us gets hiccups that can be the first one we try.” 

Douglas let out a laugh, bringing his arms up to wrap around Martin in a loose embrace. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Helping me.”

Martin snorted.

“It's only because I love you. Idiot.”

Douglas grinned.

“How fortunate for me. Love you too, Martin.”


End file.
